


Mr Independent

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie visits James when he is sick, although James says he's fine, it's not long before Robbie has to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Independent

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by MissionImpossible  
> So here is my offering of a sick fic hopefully it will be just as good as the Emily works.

Work had felt different without James today, he missed his witty comments about the other officers. He also missed James making his coffee for him ( Robbie was hopeless without it). 

James had been off work for nearly two days with the flu, his hacking cough and earth shaking sneezes had been haunting James for days before he had a minor argument with Robbie about staying at home until he was fit to work. Robbie won the argument when James's cough got the better of him.

To be fair James has been in a terrible state lately, Robbie swore that a clowns nose was less red than James's. The poor lad shivered so much that anyone would think that he was in the arctic. His fore head was so hot Robbie could cook his breakfast on it, (these days his breakfast was mostly eggs and bacon). 

Once work was over for another day Robbie went to check on James as he was concerned about the lack of sleep James was getting due to his cough interrupting every hope of getting to sleep he had. 

**************************

He was welcomed to Hathaway's flat by James's harsh cough that shook James's thin figure , Robbie couldn't help but wince at the ear bleeding sound.

James was curled up on the sofa , covered by a single blanket , shivering and sweating. 

" Good evening Robbie" James said weakly.

" Evening lad how are you feeling? " Robbie said gently as he sat on the edge of the sofa.

" I feel like I have the whole population of Russia in my head and a traffic jam in my nose" James said while sniffing.

" Aye I felt like that when I had my stinker of a cold" 

" But I don't have a cold , I have flu" James replied

" Smart arse " Robbie muttered good naturedly. 

____________________________  
Half an hour later James was shivering and wheezing constantly. The more James shivered the more he coughed, and the more he coughed the more uncomfortable Robbie felt.

After another 10 minutes passed by Robbie was at a point where he was actually going to send James to bed. He knew that James was not a little boy anymore but sometimes the lad looked so young and vulnerable that Robbie often forgot.

James was sprawled over the sofa , there were dark circles under his eyes that stood out from his pale skin. Each time Robbie looked at James's face he could have sworn that the he was getting worse by the minute.

5 minutes later Robbie could stand it no longer , he could no longer stand his friend putting himself through this especially since he was sick. There were bits of paper scattered over the coffee table with scribbles , which on its own told Robbie that James had been working from home and had clearly been trying to help Robbie with their latest case and failing miserably. But now the only thing Robbie could think about was getting James to bed and getting him the rest he badly needed .

" James maybe you should upstairs and get some well earned rest"

" I'm fine" James grumbled into a cushion. 

" You need rest James" Robbie insisted 

" Im fine" James repeated but more sternly. 

The next sentence blurted out of Robbie's mouth without a second thought. " For Christ sake James how can you say that your fine when yesterday you were coughing so much that I thought you would hack up a lung" , there was a pause " look I'm not going to watch my friend do this to himself especially if he is sick!".

James groaned 

" James ?" Robbie asked with caution

James groaned louder 

" are you alright lad?"

James's face then turned pale , he tried to get up but he was too weak and as a result he failed to get to the bath room and he was sick all over the floor. He panted and looked at the mess in disgust.

" I am so sorry sir that must have been revolting for you to see that ... maybe you would like to leave" James said quietly

" No I'm not leaving you alone especially not after what has just happened" 

" I'm sure that you have better things to do than to look after me sir" James replied quietly.

Robbie shook his head. " I'm not leaving you in this state" he said softly 

*****************  
After spending 10 minutes helping James up stairs Robbie had finally managed to get James to bed despite having to make a quick visit to the toilet . 

James was now lying in bed with a cold flannel on his brow , his sleep heavy eyes were fixed on Robbie as if he was trying to say thank you . 

Robbie couldn't help but give James a small smile before he removed the flannel and put it on the little table beside James's bed. 

James was trying desperately hard to fall asleep but his cough kept taking every moment of peace he could get.

Robbie sighed and got up in search for some cough medicine or something that would help his cough . When he found some cough medicine James was more than willing to take some.

After a while James's cough had seemed to have settled and James was falling asleep peacefully. Robbie let out another small smile and when he was certain that James was asleep he slid into the other side of James's bed and started talking to James softly.

" Why do you do this to yourself lad?" , there was a moment of silence " You always let things get so bad that when people try to help you reject it, there was another pause , " just remember this lad you are not alone and I'll always help you and look after you when you need it most". 

For the rest of the night Robbie stayed with James in bed and for the next couple of days Robbie took time off work just to show James how much he cares about him.

The end


End file.
